revengeofthenerdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gilbert Lowe
Character Gilbert is best friends with Lewis Skolnick and started at Adams College with him. Gilbert is a glass-half-empty kind of person in contrast to Lewis's extremely posative attitiude. Near the end of the film, and in the second movie, these roles reverse. He is nervous about college and is more aware of his nerdy-ness than the others. He is especially gifted with computers and meets his girlfriend, Judy by showing her how they work. He is shown briefly during the second appearance, as he broke his leg playing chess. In the third film, when Lewis got rid of his life as nerd and developed a brand new style, GIlbert ended his friendship with him. However, when Lewis went back to his nerdy image, Gilbert arrived at court to support Lewis on his trial. After the tri-lambs successfully won the case, Lewis and Gilbert became best friends again. Relationships With Other Characters Lewis Skolnick Lewis is Gilbert's best friend. They start at Adams College together. They are almost never apart, and have been doing everything together for as long as they can remember. Lewis always tries to get Gilbert to look on the bright side of things. Judy Judy is Gilbert's girlfriend. They meet in the computer lab, when Gilbert shows Judy how to get her computer to work. She agrees to be his date to their party and later invites her sorority sisters, the Omega-Mu's. They are also together at the end of the movie. Flo Lowe Flo is Gilberts mother. With the absence of Gilbert's father, he feels a certain responsibility to her, and doesn't want to leave her alone when he goes off to college. Mr. Skolnick It is hinted that the Skolnicks and the Lowes are good friends. After Mr. Skolnick wishes off Lewis, he privately talks with Gilbert saying he is sorry that Mr. Lowe passed away before he had a chance to see Gilbert enroll in the university. In the DVD commentary, the directer says that the scene where Mr. Skolnick talks to Gilbert when they first arive at Adams is a "love scene between the father and the fatherless". Hobbies and Talents Gilbert is gifted at working with computers. He chooses Adams College for it's great computer program, and meets Judy by showing off his skills on a computer. Gilbert in Pop Culture *Gilbert appeared in a "Robot Chicken" sketch called "Revenge on the Revenge of the Nerds" where he is played by Dustin Diamond. Film Appearances *Revenge of the Nerds *Televison Pilot *Nerds in Paradise *The Next Generation Trivia *Gilbert was the one of protagonist characters in the first film . * Gilbert was played by another actor in the third film after Anthony Edwards was unable to return. His reason for not doing the third film was a new show he starred in called ER. In a later season of ER Robert Carradine guest-starred, once again working with Edwards. *Revenge of the nerds IV: Nerds in Love is only film Gilbert did not appear in. *Anthony Edwards once again worked with Jeff Kanem, the director of the first film, in another film called Gotcha!, where he played a nerdy college student who is skilled at paintball but lousy with girls. Taking a trip to Europe, he is trapped into Cold War espionage in East Germany. David Wohl also stars in this film, playing a bit part as a college professor. *A character that was cut from the first film was a character called "Uncle Meyer", who is an uncle to Gilbert. He was a Jewish banker who lived in Nevada, and was visited by Lewis and Gilbert when they went to Las Vegas for a Lambda Lambda Lambda convention. Meyer disperses a trust fund in Gilbert's name by giving him a check, but later expresses anger that Gilbert joined a black fraternity by repeatedly saying "schvazza", which is a Jewish insult towards black people. Gallery Revenge-of-the-Nerds-1984-revenge-of-the-nerds-11734736-950-534.jpg Revenge-of-the-Nerds-1984-revenge-of-the-nerds-11734096-950-534.jpg Revenge-of-the-Nerds-1984-revenge-of-the-nerds-11710210-950-534.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-21 at 2.58.19 AM.png|Gilbert on "Robot Chicken". Screen shot 2011-02-22 at 8.56.40 PM.png|Gilberts Title Card. Anthony Edwards Then kjl.jpg Screen shot 2011-02-28 at 8.36.05 PM.png Revenge-of-the-Nerds-1984-revenge-of-the-nerds-11710915-950-534.jpg Category:Characters Category:Nerds Category:Male Characters